Friday Night
by Ghost Lover
Summary: Scully POV, she sits quietly reflecting and discovers she must tell him tonight, or forever regret it...chapter 2 up, chapter 1 edited
1. Friday Night

Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fic, I'm not particularly happy with it but PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what YOU think!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own them

She sits at home, on a Friday, like every Friday night, alone. Silently mulling over her life,

Special Agent of the FBI, she should be happy. But instead, she has become obsessed and

completely focused on one goal, obtaining the affections of one Fox Mulder. It didn't used to be

this way, she used to be able to accept the fact that she loved him and that they were just

friends. However, of late she had become passionately determined to bring their relationship to

the next level, romantically speaking. She wanted nothing more than to share her feelings, tell him

how much she cared for him and how much she wanted to be with him. She wanted to embrace

him and caress him without the fear that it would ruin their friendship. There had been so many

times when they had been close to this epiphany, so many chances to tell him, but until recently

she hadn't felt ready to do so.

While she stares absentmindedly out the window, raindrops begin to grace its panes. This

occurrence of weather reminds her of another moment with him, standing in a graveyard laughing

almost maniacally while staring into his eyes. This memory is unfortunately brought to pass by the

chiming of her clock. It's twelve o'clock but she knows he's still awake, and will be for hours

yet to come. This realization suddenly spurs fearlessness within her; she has to tell him, tonight.

She jumps up from her couch, grabs her keys, and runs out the door, already fully dressed. She

drives crazily through the emptied streets of D.C, knowing the way without having to even think.

She walks through the door and into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor

impatiently. The door opens and she practically sprints to the door down the hall. She knocks

twice, and experiences a moment of fear when the door opens from within.

"Scully, what..?" he exclaims

Words fail her and she instead resorts to actions. She flings herself across the doorway and onto

him, pressing her lips to his own within an instant. He shows a moment of shock but then relaxes

into her, deepening the kiss of his own accord. Once neither can continue for lack of air they pull

slowly apart and smile at each other, panting heavily. Once she recovers from the kiss, she parts

his hair absently with her hand, and says

"I love you, Mulder"

He grins heavily and replies,

"I love you too, Scully"


	2. Saturday Morning

I thought this story was over, but thanks to iamari's polite begging, I decided to add a chapter or two

Thanks for the reviews guys! More are always appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her eyes flutter open and it takes her several moments to realize where she is. After a brief

swivel of her head she takes in the leather couch she is on and the fish tank and she sighs

contentedly. After another brief second she realizes Mulder is beside her asleep on the couch as

well. She brushes aside a lock of hair and kisses him gently on the forehead. This brief contact

causes him to wake up; his eyes open and immediately make a connection with her own. She

smiles and he also does so in return.

"Hey" he says quietly

"Hi" she returns, they both just stare into each other's eyes for what seems like hours until he

finally sits up and kisses her softly. However, this soft kiss is soon turned into a passionate one

when both begin to realize their new ability to freely express their emotions. The kiss continues,

and when it ends another is soon started to replace it, finally the two break apart and sit up on

the couch.

"Mulder?" she inquires

"Hmmm" he mumbles with his eyes closed

"I should probably go home and get changed and cleaned up." This said she begins to get off the

couch and turn towards the door. However, she feels Mulder grab her wrist, when she turns

around he holds her arm with his eyes still closed, and says:

"Come back tonight, and I'll order pizza."

She smiles at the remark, and simply responds "okay"

She then leaves the apartment and walks down the hallway, to the elevator, and then leaves the

apartment to head to her car. Once inside she pauses a moment before she starts the engine and

quietly smiles to herself. For the first time she is completely positive she will never spend another

Friday night alone.


End file.
